


can't see you with someone else

by tamacchannn (niedlichta)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew is jealous but he doesn't quite realise it, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, i just whipped this one up real quick so this is fresh from the oven, since someone on tumblr said steven is in LA bc he posted a video in LA, the timeline matches the day this is posted, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/tamacchannn
Summary: Andrew can't stand watching the final episode of Worth It: Lifestyle video and he doesn't know why.





	can't see you with someone else

Andrew closes the tab abruptly and places his forehead on the table.

This is ridiculous. He knows he doesn’t need any reason to watch any of Buzzfeed’s videos, hell, he can watch any since it’s kinda what his job is, but... He’s just, he just... wanted to see Steven, okay? And that’s not weird, since it’s been, what, a month? Two months? Since he saw Steven in person. Worth It has been on a break for two weeks now, and filming for the next season hasn’t exactly been scheduled. He wants to see Steven.

He already put off watching this one for two days despite dying to see Steven, though. Ever since he watch the Watch episode, there is this... this gnawing feeling on the back of his head that... just... resembles some kind of emotion that he doesn’t definitely feel towards Steven, because, because. It rings a lot like _jealousy_ and it’s just ridiculous because of course he wants to see Steven happy, and he’s happy being in NY, and Andrew’s happy in LA, and really, he has nothing to be envious to his friend about.

But watching Worth It: Lifestyle when Steven is having fun and it’s without him and Steven being that bubbly and happy and mentioning about becoming a _house husband_ or whatever just makes his heart fucking _aching_.

“You okay there?”

Andrew looks over. Adam, who has been quietly watching his monologue happening inside his own head, apparently had finished watching the footage for the newest episode of Eating Your Feed and now has free time to, to, well. Help him with his internal struggle.

“Yeah, yeah. The footage okay?”

“Mmm,” Adam give a non-committal shrug, which means, _yes, but I have another thing I’m thinking about_. “I actually want to ask you to film for next episode today and tomorrow... will that be alright? Do you have anything to do?”

Puzzled, Andrew draws his eyebrows. “I mean, yeah, I’m free at the moment, but you rarely being this last minute for informing about filming. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just that I just realised that some of the ingredients isn’t that easy to find and we might have to order it online, so might as well start early with the intro and ordering the packages.”

Andrew has no problem with it, and doing something is better than continues to puzzle over his heartache, so he just stands up. “Well, let’s get going then.”

He walks first to the kitchen, too far gone inside his head that he forgot that Niki, who is also supposed to be with him for the filming, is taking a sick leave today.

He also doesn’t see Adam smirking to himself from behind him, because that no, today they’re not going to film Eating Your Feed, because what’s waiting behind that door to the kitchen is none other than Steven Lim, who is back from NY for a little while to film the new Worth It episode in LA.

Surprising Andrew never gets old, and this time they might get some interesting footage after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short im sorry for ending it there. should i make this a series?
> 
> hmu @ gtfbagel.tumblr.com or comment down below!


End file.
